


HalloSheen: Room 4 Fic

by SheenCon



Category: Good Omens, Masters of Sex, Michael Sheen - Fandom, Underworld - Fandom, the good fight - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenCon/pseuds/SheenCon
Summary: This was created during a Round Robin session for HalloSheen! Written by:@CozmoCreepers (twitter)@smol_cram  (twitter)Nadine Runge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	HalloSheen: Room 4 Fic

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:
> 
> Michael Sheen and the gang were riding in their Mystery MaSheen on their way to the Annual Cardiff Curly Beard Competition of 2020. Suddenly, the Mystery MaSheen broke down in front of a haunted house. Their cell phones ran out of battery from lurking on twitter for too long. They decided to enter the house to use their landline. When they entered, there was a chill in the air and a disembodied “Baaaaaaaa....” made them shiver with fear. Tales of the weresheep were well known in these parts, told to young children on cold October nights like this. Michael Sheen and the gang decided that the best thing to do was to split up and solve the mystery behind the mysterious weresheep...and eventually get back to that beard competition.

They walked in even though the “baa” made them almost pee themselves. Each step they took another sound echoed. Roland chewed on his dope stick, “Fuck I’m scared, you guys want some? I have some morphine depositories” ‘Erm I don’t think that’s such a good idea Roland” said Aziraphale. “Well fuck you then Aziraphale” Roland grumbled. “Now now guys, there's no need to insult each other like that,” Michael said, slightly coughing glancing at Roland. “What has happened to you’re hair!?” Roland mocked him. Lucian rolled his eyes “zoinks my dudes, what about MY HAIR” he said chewing on it wetly. 

They heard it again “Baaaaa”. Bill latched onto michaels white curl. “Oh dear oh dear what ever could that be??????” Roland chuckled “pussy-”. Lucian jumped into Roland’s arms with fear. Roland laughed, and took out a mysterious pill out of his pocket and slipped it into Lucian’s mouth “Eat up”. Lucian chewed slowly, his surroundings going fuzzy. “What the fuck did you give me” 

Michael ran off when he felt something touch his leg. “Now where’s his punk arse off to now?” Said Roland. Bill attempted to run after him but got lost in the dark. “Roland dropped Lucian and looked around. “Why the fuck did they run off like that, i might be high but even I know thats a shit idea.” 

“I need a tyback…..and bad” Roland started dancing on the spot. “Ok I’ll go with you” said Lucian.  
“Well thats great, I’m all on my lonesome” cried Aziraphale. “Good job I’ve got this Holy water to protect me”. Aziraphale grabbed the small bottle of Holy water and clutched it in his hands. 

Meanwhile, Lucian and Roland found a door to the outside of the house. Approaching a tree Roland unzipped his trousers and began to relieve himself. “OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN?” came a very Welshy accent, causing both Roland and Lucian to jump. “WHO ARE YOU?” Lucian demanded, unsheathing his sword. “I’m Jack the Tree Knot, and don’t you be thinking you can come here and piss all over me”. 

“Shut up and drink it bitch,” Roland said smacking Jack with his dope lollipop. “I don’t care if youre alive or not, if I need to piss im gonna piss”. Lucian stood in awe. 

Back in the forest, Michael was wandering around, his knees shaking like never before. He heard a distant voice “Halloweeny MichaelSheenyyyyyy” it was Bills voice. “Miiiiiiichhaaellll where are youuu” he said in a sing-song voice. “I’m doin’ my podcast hmm hm hmm hmmmm” shouted Michael. Bill followed the sound of Michael’s voice and tracked his down to where he was sitting under a tree and had found an unopened jar of Nutella. 

While Roland was arguing with Jack the Tree Knot, Lucian felt something rub up against his leg, and heard a faint “baaaa”. Looking down he saw a weresheep. Looking at it puzzled, he knelt down, seeing the weird looking thing batting its eyes at him. “Well you’re not so bad are you” he said to it, stroking the top of its head. 

“Dafaq you doing Lucian” Roland snapped, zipping his flies back up and walking towards Lucian. As Roland approached the weresheep went to bite Rolands leg, Lucian pulling it back just in time. “Oh great, this little fluffy shit hates me” he grimaced as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pill pot. Opening the lid and tipping some of the contents into his mouth. 

The weresheep sniffed it and immediately wanted some. It then jumped and snatched some out of the container. “HEY” Roland jumped back “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOIN” The weresheep ate what it had got quickly and started immediately seizing. Lucian had tears in his eyes “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE” Roland let out a screech. The weresheep turned black and stared giggling, but not any sort of giggle. No, it was a laugh. It sounded familiar- AROS LAUGH. He had been possessed by aro himself, and couldnt stop laughing. “FIRST YOU PISS ON ME NOW THERES A POSSESSED WERESHEEP-” Jack the Tree Knot yelled. “HE WANTED SOME” Roland argued back. Meanwhile Lucian was in a ball sobbing on the damp ground. “Maybe we should find the others” Roland said. 

“Hmmm hmm hmm hmmmmm Podcast” said Michael with a mouthful of Nutella. “DID YOU HEAR THAT?” Bill said, turning to looking into a darker part of the forrest, suddenly lots of little pairs of red eyes staring at them.”RUN!” Shouted Michael, with Nutella dribbling down his beard. Both running in the direction of the house.

Back at the house, Aziraphale was thinking of what he should change his profile picture on twitter to. His phone was dead so he couldnt do it right in that moment. He wondered when his friends would get back. “They have to come back to me sometime- its ineffable.”

Michael and Bill rand back into the house and found Azirphale clutching his Holy water. “HELP!!!!” Called Michael to Aziraphale. Both Michael and Bill hid behind one of Aziraphale’s wings each”.

“THIS SHOULD STOP THEM” Aziraphale boasted as he emptied the content onto the approaching herd of weresheep. The weresheep stopped dead in their tracks and looked at one another confused. “IT DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” Bill shouted, “They just look confused” said Michael. Just then the three of them looked up to see Lucian and Roland behind the herd “They’re not THAT bad” Lucian purred, cuddling the weresheep him and Roland had met earlier. 

Just then the weresheep all turned to see Lucian, approached his and started rubbing themselves against his legs. All swooning over their new leader. Roland wasn’t so happy about it and kicked a few sheep out of the way on his way to reunite with Aziraphale, Bill and Michael. Looking back at the sheep rubbing themselves against Lucian Roland commented “Well I don’t know about you, but I’m strangely keen!” Everyone laughed apart from Lucian who was looking to annoyed to find it funny.

Now the weresheep busy worshipping Lucian, Aziraphale reminded them all that they still had to get to the Beard Contest. “But you and Bill don’t have beards” Michael pointed out. “Well we have our new weresheep friends” Aziraphale beamed, crouching down to whisper in a weresheeps’ ear. 

The weresheep baa’ed at his friend and one climbed up Aziraphales body to sit round his neck, and one climbed up Bill’s body to sit round his neck. “Problem solved” Aziraphale smiled. 

“Wow uncanny” Roland rolled his eyes. “QUICK! To the Mystery MaSheen” called Michael and they all ran to the van to head off to the Beard Contest. 

The End


End file.
